


A Discussion on Monogamy

by besully (Briar_Elwood)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien genitalia, Biting, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Finger kink, Fingering, Lap Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Relationship Negotiation, Ridged Genitalia, Self-Lubrication, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers, Threesome, Voyeurism, Vulcan Biology, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Elwood/pseuds/besully
Summary: Jim's noticed Bones is acting different around Spock in the aftermath of the events in Beyond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed usually when it's established McKirk, Jim is the reason things lead to McSpirk. Considering how Spones-y Beyond was, though, I wanted to mix that up a bit..

Jim’s stomach has been tied up all in knots for hours. He’s not exactly sure when it started, and it stayed in the background for a while, easy to ignore, but now it’s there in full force, trying to crawl up his throat and show its ugly self to the world. Instead, he sits down on the couch just inside the living quarters they’d been given while the Enterprise was rebuilt and quietly unties his shoes. Bones is still in the doorway, chatting with Spock, eyes bright and _chuckling_. With _Spock_. Well, as much as one could chuckle “with” a Vulcan. It’s definitely not _at_ the Vulcan. No, that would be fine. Normal. But this…

It’s stupid and childish and ridiculous and incredibly paranoid, but Jim can’t help it. It’s just such a complete one-eighty from how Bones usually interacts with Spock: all grumpy and raised eyebrows and creative insults. Jim first noticed it when Bones had finally found a place to land (well, not exactly “land”) the shuttle, and the three of them crawled out. Bones had scrambled out first, unsurprisingly, and had helped Jim out, and then Spock and helping Spock out had been...weird. Of course Bones was careful and gentle and all that shit, he was a doctor (dammit), but there was something different. Something familiar. Something personal.

It was almost like how Bones treated Jim when Jim was severely injured. All hard, grumpy crust on the outside, warm gooey fluff inside. Which, okay, true, that kind of described Bones in general, but there was just something different about this. And it was bothering Jim.

He’d ignored it then, getting swept up in the adrenaline high of what felt like the entire population of Yorktown coming to help, and then dropping pretty damn quickly, being ushered through the motions of getting checked out, giving briefings, turning down that stupid promotion, and then a good long nap with Bones by his side, waking up to rousing, life-affirming sex followed by a surprise birthday party. And maybe the sex and the party should’ve assuaged Jim’s fears. Or maybe Bones was just going through the motions. Who knew how long he’d had this party planned, after all. Because Jim noticed Bones and Spock chatting at one point during the party. And they continued as Jim and Bones headed back to their quarters. And are still continuing as Jim tosses his shoes to the side, trying not to eavesdrop on the conversation Bones is still having in the doorway.

He feels sick.

Finally, _finally_ , Jim can hear Spock’s voice saying, “Good night, Leonard” ( _Leonard._ Since when does Spock call anyone except Uhura by their first name? Jim still has to remind the bastard to call him “Jim”, not “Captain”), and Bones is saying “Night, Spock” with this weird warmth in his voice, and Jim tries to wipe away the distress on his face as Bones turns back around, the door hissing shut behind him.

Bones toes his shoes off and peels off his jacket, tossing it on the coffee table in the center of the living area before stretching and heading into the bathroom via the bedroom. He barely even glances at Jim, which Jim is grateful for because he still hasn’t quite managed to wipe away the distress yet. He rubs the heels of his palms against his eyelids and swallows a couple times, taking a deep breath that’s supposed to be calming. After a minute, Bones emerges from the bathroom and starts climbing out of his clothes to get ready for bed. Jim should probably move off the couch, he should probably start getting ready for bed too, but he’s having a hard time convincing his limbs to cooperate.

“So I’m not in trouble for the party, am I?” Bones asks casually from the bedroom. It takes a moment for his words to make any sense to Jim.

“Wh--oh. No, no, it was good. It was good to have everyone there. Whole crew probably needed it after everything.” Jim’s voice sounds a little strained to his ears, but he hopes it’s just his imagination.

“Good. I’m glad. I was worried you’d be pissed. Can’t tell you how many times I almost cancelled the whole thing.”

“How--” Jim’s voice falters and, shit, there’s no way Bones missed that. “How long’ve you been planning it?”

There’s a pause in the noises of movement from the bedroom before Bones replies. “‘Bout a month. You sure you’re okay?”

Jim clears his throat and forces himself to his feet, walking over to the entryway to the bedroom. “Yeah,” he says, faking a yawn. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just exhausted, you know?”

Bones doesn’t look convinced, but Jim had never really been able to lie to Bones so that’s not exactly surprising.

“You can be mad at me, y’know,” Bones says, frowning at Jim. “I did promise to keep the whole birthday thing quiet. You’re allowed to be upset.”

Jim shakes his head quickly. “No, it’s--it’s not that, I loved it, Bones, the party was good. It’s just been a long couple of days, that’s all.”

Bones snorts softly. “No kiddin’.” Suddenly he’s up in Jim’s space, taking Jim’s hands in his and rubbing his thumbs over them in small, soothing circles. Jim’s stomach jumps back up to his throat again.

“Somethin’ is botherin’ you, though. Is it what happened back there? ‘Cuz you know that wasn’t your fault. Nothin’ you coulda done. Not even you, the great Captain Kirk.” Bones’s smile is warm and familiar, and Jim’s just so fucking confused. This, this right here, this seems so normal, but just a couple minutes ago…

Jim pulls his hands out of Bones’s hold and steps backwards, pulling off his own jacket and tossing it on top of Bones’s. His back to Bones, he runs a hand over his face, then through his hair, then rubs at the back of his neck. He can’t just let this sit around and fester. No matter how much he wants to ignore it.

“You--you and Spock,” Jim starts, voice hoarse and rough. “Something happened down there on Altamid. Between you two.”

Jim glances backwards at Bones, whose eyes are suddenly wide, his face carefully neutral with a touch of shock. Jim feels sick all over again and looks away.

“Do you love him?” he asks in a whisper.

“What?” Bones sounds stunned, maybe a little horrified, but that could just be Jim’s wishful imagination. He rubs at his eyes again before turning around to look Bones head on.

“Do you love him?” he repeats. “Because if you do, that’s fine. I don’t… I mean, I don’t really blame you. He’s hot as hell, and there’s something about that whole ‘logical’ routine that’s weirdly sexy, I just… I don’t want you to feel like you’ve gotta stay here because you owe me something or because you feel like it’s pointless cuz of Spock and Uhura or whatever--”

“Spock and Uhura broke up.”

Jim blinks up at Bones, feeling a little derailed. “What?”

“They broke up before we first docked here at Yorktown,” Bones says, and Jim can’t decide if Bones is just telling him this as a piece of gossip or… or to explain how the prospect of Bones and Spock isn’t so far-fetched or… or something. “He was considerin’ leavin’ Starfleet and helpin’ out on New Vulcan.”

Why did Bones know this and Jim didn’t? Shouldn’t his First Officer have told him he was thinking about leaving? Not that Jim had told Spock _he_ was thinking about leaving either, but…

“Was?”

“Yeah. The two of you woulda left me behind in the damn black--”

“Wait, you knew?” Jim interrupts, now feeling sick for a completely different reason. He hadn’t told anyone--not even Bones--about the application because he’d been so ashamed. He was James Kirk, the youngest captain in Starfleet history, son of George Kirk, hero of the Federation, who punched first and asked questions later, who was born in space and would die in space, and nothing would stop him from living a life of adventure.

Suddenly Bones looks angry--not grumpy, _angry_. “Yes I knew about the application. I’m not an idiot, Jim. Been tryin’ to figure out what the hell to do with my life if you were accepted cuz you hadn’t asked me to come with you, and it’s not like I was gonna stay on that damn ship alone--”

“I was accepted,” Jim says quietly, not even sure why he was admitting it. Bones looks thrown.

“What?”

“I was accepted,” Jim repeats. “I declined,” he says quickly before the shocked look on Bones’s face can slide fully into betrayal.

“Why?” Bones demands after a moment.

“Does it matter?” Jim asks, rubbing at his eyes again. God, he needs some sleep. “We’re off topic.”

“Why do you think I love Spock?”

Fuck, it sounds so much worse coming out of Bones’s mouth. Jim gestures aimlessly at Bones and then at the door where he’d just been chatting with Spock.

“I--you--he called you Leonard,” Jim says. Bones’s glare grows positively poisonous.

“That _is_ my name.”

“You know what I mean! And you’ve been nice to him ever since we got off that fucking planet, hell, you’ve been nice to him since Scotty beamed the two of you to the Franklin except for that one comment about how you’re glad he doesn’t respect you, except now I’m not exactly convinced that wasn’t wishful thinking on your part or some shit since apparently Spock and Uhura are no longer a thing!”

The glare’s gone, and Jim actually misses it. It was better than this… this scared or pained or _something_ expression on Bones that Jim can’t quite interpret. Bones closes his eyes and raises a hand to rub at the corners of his mouth. Jim watches him, wishing he could just hide under the covers like a child and pretend none of this was happening.

“Jim, you know I love you,” Bones says quietly, not opening his eyes.

“I know you _did_ ,” Jim says before he can stop himself. Bones’s eyes open, and that, _that_ is hurt. An instinctual reaction of guilt creeps up inside Jim before he squashes it down. Bones hasn’t denied falling in love with Spock yet, and Jim refuses to feel guilty for hurting Bones when Bones went and fell in love with _Spock_.

“I haven’t stopped lovin’ you, Jim,” Bones says, and is that pleading Jim hears? “I’ll never stop lovin’ you, and sometimes it drives me crazy you refuse to accept that. I know why, I get it, but I don’t… Whatever I feel for… for Spock plays no part in how I feel for you.”

“Whatever you feel for Spock?” Jim echoes, trying to hold back on the sneer he feels creeping up on him. Bones sighs and sits heavily on the foot of their bed.

“I dunno what it is yet, Jim. I haven’t had long enough to figure that out.” He looks up to meet Jim’s gaze, and that’s definitely pleading Jim sees. “But whatever it is, it’ll never come in the way of how I feel ‘bout you. That’s just the facts, Jim, and if you can’t accept that… I dunno what to tell you.”

Jim feels stranded out on the high seas in the middle of a storm, bobbing along on choppy waves, trying not to fucking drown. “You haven’t said you don’t love him.”

Bones throws his hands the air. “Jesus Christ, Jim, what d’ya want me to say? You said it yourself: he’s hot as hell ‘n’ that weird logic thing can be strangely sexy! He almost died out there, and I suddenly was realizin’ I didn’t want him to, and that maybe I actually sort of _like_ the hobgoblin! And already knowin’ he was newly single didn’t help, and I _also_ know how much he means to _you_! If you’da asked me a week ago if I thought _you_ were in love with the man, I probably woulda said yes, so don’t you come around here, lecturin’ _me_ about fuckin’ monogamy!”

The storm had stopped suddenly, leaving Jim high and dry. Or maybe a strike of lightning had hit him squarely in the head, and he’s now paralyzed. Whatever the case, Jim can’t find any words. The truth behind Bones outburst rings loudly in his ears, and he can’t figure out what to do with it.

“M-monogamy?” Jim echoes haltingly, and Bones sighs again, dropping his head into his hands.

“Yes, Jim. It’s the practice or state of havin’ only one sexual partner--”

“I know what monogamy is,” Jim interrupts quickly. “Are you suggesting we have a threesome with Spock?”

Bones looks up, shocked and then irritated. “Only you would come to that conclusion,” he says, dropping his head into his hands again like he can’t bear to look an idiot like Jim in the face.

“I’d be down with that.”

Bones is looking up again, the shock back and pure as can be. “You’re shittin’ me.”

Honestly, Jim hadn’t expected to say that. He thinks about it for a moment as impatience grows steadily on Bones’s face.

“I mean, I don’t know _Spock_ would be up for it, but yeah,” Jim says, almost surprising himself. But really, was it a surprise? “I’d be up for it.”

Bones just stares at Jim for a few seconds. “You wanna have that conversation with him?”

“I don’t think he’d take me seriously, if I’m being honest,” Jim says with a shrug. “But he’d probably take you seriously. And I think he’d be more open to it if you asked, _Leonard_.”

Bones’s mouth twists. “Ew. Don’t call me that. It sounds wrong comin’ outta your mouth.”

Jim grins. “So what do you think?”

“About askin’ Spock to come join us in bed?” Bones clarifies. “I think you’re crazy. I-I can’t…” Bones actually _blushes_ as he trails off. There’s a quiet pang of something painful inside of Jim for just a milisecond before a teasing grin spreads across his face.

“Oh my god, you’re _embarrassed_ ,” Jim says gleefully. “Bones, you have a _crush_!”

Bones’s cheeks turn an even deeper shade of red. “I hate you.”

“What if we asked him together?” Jim suggests, still altogether enjoying this too much.

“Yes, let’s _ambush_ him and ask him to sleep with us,” Bones drawls sarcastically. “That should go well.”

“It’s Spock,” Jim points out. “It’s logical.”

Bones looks up at him, a weird twisted expression playing on his face. “You’re serious.”

Jim flops down to sit next to Bones, knocking shoulders with him playfully. “I’m serious. We’ll find him tomorrow. It’ll be fun.”

Bones rolls his eyes dramatically. “I hate you.”

Jim knocks his shoulder again, then kissing it gently. “I know you do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones have a proposal for Spock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!!!! Friends, neighbors, countrypeople, I ACTUALLY WROTE THAT BIT THAT I SAID I MIGHT.
> 
> Please note the rating change and added tags because this is no longer the SFW little ditty it once was...

It’s probably the most beautiful sight Jim has ever seen. Bones going down on Spock like his life depends on it, trying to take him as deep as fucking possible, his hands gripping Spock’s hips so hard Jim wouldn’t be surprised if the Vulcan bruised. And Spock--Spock’s head tilted back, eyes closed, every inch of visible skin a deep shade of green. His long, thick fingers threaded through Bones’s hair, grip shifting tighter with each bob of Bones’s head. Jim’s almost worried Spock won’t let Bones pull back at some point soon--just hold the doctor there until he’s finished. Though, to be quite honest, Jim isn’t sure that’d be a bad thing.

* * *

Bones had tried to chicken out when he and Jim finally found Spock, but Jim hadn’t let him. The longer they took, he’d argued, the more reasons Bones would come up with for not asking Spock to join them in bed. Jim had practically had to drag Bones with him to bid the Vulcan a good morning.

“We actually had a proposal for you, Spock,” Jim had said once they’d all said their hellos.

“A proposal, Captain?” Spock echoed, looking mildly curious.

Jim gave Bones one last glance, couldn’t help but smile at the lovesick look on his boyfriend’s face, and had just been about to pop the question when Lieutenant Uhura appeared by Spock’s side.

“Captain,” she greeted with a smile. “Doctor.”

They all went through the pleasantries again, and Jim had watched Bones’s eyes go wide as Uhura took Spock’s arm. He’d watched Bones look at Spock, frantic but trying desperately to seem calm, and Spock’s expression turned almost apologetic. Wistful, even.

“We’re heading to breakfast at the coffee shop a block east,” Uhura was saying, apparently oblivious. “Have you two eaten yet?” She was looking at Bones--she liked him better, after all--but Bones was in no condition to respond.

“We have, but maybe next time?” Jim suggested cheerfully. “We’ll see you around.” Then he’d dragged Bones away. Funny how he’d also dragged him there in the first place.

“Bones,” Jim said as soon as they were out of sight of the newly reunited couple. “Hey, look at me.” Jim snapped his fingers in front of Bones’s face and Bones blinked, a hard scowl covering his features.

“I told you this was stupid, Jim.”

“Are you kidding?” Jim said. “Did you see the way he was looking at you? He still wants you, Bones.”

“Yeah, well, even if you’re right, it’s too late,” Bones growled, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. Jim shook his head, a grin spreading across his face.

“You know Uhura and Gaila were in an open relationship for a while?”

Bones blinked at Jim, confused. “Gaila the Orion you were sleeping with at the Academy? Weren’t they roommates?”

Jim nodded. “They weren’t together by the time they were living together, but yeah. Point is, Uhura might be more open to sharing than you think.”

* * *

Bones had refused to ask Uhura’s permission. Jim said he’d do it, while Bones laughed and told him he’d start the funeral preparations. Jim just ignored it and went to go find Uhura later that afternoon. As long as he made it clear this wasn’t for him, that this was for Bones, he wouldn’t be in any mortal peril. His balls probably wouldn’t even be in any danger. And he’d been right. Instead of laughing at him or attacking him, Uhura had just raised an eyebrow at first. Jim waited quietly, putting on a show of patience as she looked into her steaming cup of tea and seemed to consider the proposal.

“Well,” she said finally, “I can’t say anything about what his response will be. But you can ask him.”

Jim couldn’t help the triumphant grin. “Thank you, Uhura.”

She looked at him, the eyebrow still raised, a small smile of amusement playing on her lips. “I’ll be honest, I’m curious what he’ll do. I may need details afterwards if he says yes.”

“Can’t you just do that mind meld thing and see for yourself?” Jim asked. “I bet that’d be an experience.”

The amusement slid into something bordering on dangerous just for a moment before Uhura shook her head. “We could, but Vulcans are very private. And Spock would just see that as a violation of yours and Leonard’s trust.”

“Any lines you don’t want crossed?” Jim asked, figuring it was better safe than sorry. Uhura shrugged and took a drink from her tea.

“Just don’t do anything dangerous. I don’t want him coming back damaged, but I don’t want either of you getting hurt either. It can be easy to forget how strong Vulcans are. And if this becomes a more than one time thing, we’re gonna have to talk some more. Negotiate.”

Jim nodded. “Of course.”

Uhura looked at him hard for a few moments, sipping at her tea carefully. Then she shook her head and smiled. “Good luck. And have fun.”

* * *

So they’d gone forward with the original plan, with just a minor detour along the way. Bones hadn’t seemed to actually believe Jim had gotten Uhura to say yes at first, but once he’d been convinced he’d had this sudden nervous energy. Excitement, even. More excitement than before, and maybe because he’d started to realize this could actually happen.

Spock’s initial reaction had been hard to interpret at first, but that wasn’t really that weird. Jim could feel Bones on the edge of a complete nervous breakdown in the moments before Spock had finally responded--affirmative. Jim held back from full celebration right then and there and waited until they were safely back in their room, Bones sitting on the couch looking stunned.

Spock arrived precisely on time, dressed down in a deep orange button-up Uhura had probably picked out that complimented his eyes perfectly. Jim was pleased to see Spock’s ears were already tinted green and his eyes pass Jim and fall immediately on where Bones was waiting, fidgeting, a few feet back in the bedroom.

“Captain,” Spock had greeted, and Jim rolled his eyes.

“I swear to god, Spock, if I hear you call me ‘captain’ one more time tonight, I’m going to come up with some really creative punishment you’re  _ not _ going to enjoy.”

The green tint to Spock’s ears flushed deeper and he inclined his head in acknowledgement. “Jim.” Then he’d looked back to Bones. “Leonard.”

“Evenin’, Spock.”

* * *

And now here they are. Bones trying his damndest to deepthroat the Vulcan, Spock as non-composed as Jim has ever seen him, and Jim watching, jeans unbuttoned as he strokes himself casually, giving orders and words of encouragement every now and again.

“God, you’re both so beautiful,” he murmurs. Spock’s grip tightens in Bones’s hair again, and Jim remembers Uhura’s warning:  _ It can be easy to forget how strong Vulcans are. _ It seems Bones had forgotten too because all of a sudden he’s spluttering and choking, head jerking back and away out of instinct. Jim forces himself to stay put, no matter the jolt of panic that hits him in the chest, but Spock’s already letting go, looking shocked and appalled, and Jim can already read the guilt on the Vulcan. Interestingly, it seems he’s easier to read when he’s in a...compromising situation.

Meanwhile Bones is already trying to get back at it, mouthing at Spock’s deeply colored cock, trying to chase after it while Spock tries to halt everything.

“Spock, he can take it,” Jim says quietly, but loudly enough he knows Spock can hear him. “Don’t hold back.”

Spock hesitates, glancing up at Jim briefly--Jim had explained at the beginning that his orders were law throughout the proceedings of the night--before looking back down at Bones for some confirmation. Bones already has Spock’s cock back in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks, readjusting his grip on Spock’s hips. Spock brushes a hand along Bones’s cheek and finally seems to let go of the hesitation and guilt. His fingers tangle back into Bones’s hair and with one thrust he’s got Bones’s nose buried in Spock’s pelvic hair, and he’s not letting go.

Jim watches in fascination as Bones tries to cough, just once, before adjusting the angle of his head and moving his hands around, one digging into the skin of Spock’s lower back, one on the meat of Spock’s beautifully rounded ass. Spock’s hips jerk unsteadily, his head thrown back again, and then his grip tightens impossibly harder and he’s coming, Bones choking against the sudden flood in his throat.

Jim grips the base of his cock hard and bites his bottom lip. Jesus fuck, he’s not sure he can last the night like this.

Spock lets go after a moment, eyes wide like he’s surprised at what just happened, and Bones splutters and coughs for just a bit, wiping his hand against his mouth. From the angle Jim’s sitting he can just see the cum dribbling from his lips deliciously. Bones looks around for a moment, seemingly disoriented, and his eyes fall on Jim, bright and alive like Jim only rarely ever sees.

“Jim,” he says, voice fucked rough and raw. “C’mere.”

Jim can’t move fast enough. He’s on his knees next to Bones, kissing him deep and long, curiously chasing the taste of Spock still saturated in the familiar taste of Bones. After a few moments, Jim feels a little lightheaded and pulls away, eyes still fixed on Bones who looks over to Spock. Spock is still standing where they left him, flushed as fuck and looking wholly embarrassed and… huh. His cock is still standing erect against his stomach, proud and waiting for more attention.

“No refractory period?” Bones says, voice a combination of surprised, impressed, and excited.

“How do you and Uhura ever get out of bed?” Jim asks, and there’s that legendary Vulcan eyebrow.

“Self control,” is his response, and it’s all Jim can do to not burst into laughter. The things he was learning about male Vulcan genitalia. He’d slept with a Vulcan vagina-owner once, a long time ago--before the Academy. But the Vulcan cock… He’d been mildly surprised but not judgemental when Bones had unzipped Spock’s slacks and there’d been no visible cock there. Bones hadn’t seemed surprised at all, though that also could be due to the fact that he was Spock’s doctor. But with a little coaxing, Spock’s cock had slowly emerged from the pouch, shiny and wet, and things had proceeded just like humans. Looking at it from this close now, Jim can also see ridges lined along Spock’s cock and feels himself clench involuntarily. He’d had a toy once that was ridged. God. They’ll play with that later. For now, Jim has something else planned.

“Vulcans also have super sensitive fingers, right?” he asks. Both Bones and Spock look at him in surprise, and Jim frowns at them a little indignantly. Come on, he’s not stupid here.

“That is correct, Ca--Jim.”

Jim smirks at Spock’s self-correction and pushes himself up to his feet, walking over to the side table by the bed. “Bones, you up for a little fingering?” Jim opens the drawer and pulls out the tube of lube waiting there. They’re gonna have to restock soon.

In answer, Bones scrambles to the bed, shedding his pants--yeah, he was still wearing them--on his way. The boxer briefs follow, and then he’s grabbing a pillow and get himself comfortable.

“Nu-uh,” Jim says quickly, snatching the pillow away and resituating it to a better position. “On your back. And suck on his fingers a bit first. Spock, lube.” He tosses the lube at the Vulcan, who catches it easily before crawling up the bed to allow Bones access to his fingers. It’s a little strange to watch Spock move like that, especially in Jim’s bed with Jim’s boyfriend underneath him, but not exactly in a bad way. Just foreign. Fascinating, as Spock would say.

There’s a moment of hesitation before Spock slides his fingers into Bones’s waiting mouth. And as soon as Bones sucks, Jim understands why. Spock almost looks even more compromised than he had with Bones’s mouth around his cock.

_ Cool. _

“Get ‘em nice and wet,” Jim murmurs, moving to get comfortable on the mattress. “Jesus, Spock, this is really getting you going.”

Bones smirks around Spock’s fingers, a familiar smirk that Jim knows well. He has no doubt that if Bones were the one in charge here instead of Jim that Bones would try and get Spock to climax just like this. Spock lets out a long shaky breath as Bones does  _ something _ Jim can’t see and Jim decides to take mercy on the Vulcan. Sort of.

“‘Kay, Spock, go ahead and open him up. Be liberal with the lube. Bones doesn’t bottom often.” Jim looks to Bones, partially to doublecheck this is okay, partially to just smile at him. It’s kind of fun to watch Bones get like this without having to do any of the work.

The eye contact stops suddenly when both Bones and Spock gasp. Bones tenses instinctively before forcing himself to relax. Jim shifts quickly for a better view. Spock slowly works one finger in, all tense and controlled. He looks like he’s trying to remember every lesson about handling emotions he’s ever had. He’s almost shaking.

“Spock,” Bones says, voice rough, when the Vulcan starts on finger number two. “Breathe.”

Spock looks momentarily confused by the suggestion and then sucks in a long, thin breath, pushing the second finger in with ease.

“Vulcans got a prostate?” Jim asks conversationally, having a hard time deciding which aspect of the scene before him he wants to watch. Spock pushes deeper, and Bones twitches.

“Jesus,” he breathes. Jim chuckles.

“That’d be a yes,” he says. “Go ahead and work another finger in there, Spock. Gonna have him ride you in a moment.”

Spock actually groans--softly, but that’s definitely a groan--and Bones’s eyes snap open to find Jim. He looks like he’s about to say something, but Spock must brush his prostate again because he cuts off with a sharp cry.

Spock pulls out and relubricates his fingers using his own natural slick--fucking brilliant and hot, why hadn’t Jim thought of that--working the two fingers back in Bones’s hole and scissoring a bit before finally, finally working in a third. Bones lets out a long hiss, eyes screwed shut, one hand reaching out blindly. Jim takes it immediately, pressing a light kiss to his knuckles.

“Having fun, babe?” he says quietly. “God, you’re both stunning like this. Fucking gorgeous.”

Jim gives them a little longer, reveling in watching Bones’s hole swallow up Spock’s thick fingers, taking it easier and easier with every push. Jim’s own cock is crying out for attention, but Jim ignores for just a little bit longer.

“Okay,” he says reverently. “Okay. Bones, how you feeling?”

“‘M good,” Bones mumbles, eyes still closed.

“Spock?”

Spock only manages a nod. JIm takes a peek at Spock’s cock, still tall and proud against his belly. Jim’s almost sure there’s more dried come in the Vulcan’s pubic hair than before, and he’s got no idea when that happened.

“Spock, lay down,” Jim orders. Bones rolls to the side to allow Spock room. Spock lays down, and before Jim can even give the order, Bones is already on top of Spock, straddling him and reaching to guide Spock’s cock to his hole.

“Eager, Bones?” Jim says, amused.

Bones throws him the finger with his free hand. His face twists as he bears down slowly, and Jim can tell the moment the head of Spock’s cock pushes past the rim.

“Fuck,” Bones says quietly, pausing. Jim looks at Spock, whose eyes are wide as dinner plates, hands twisted in the bed sheets.

“Go on,” JIm encourages. “I want you to sit all the way down. Take him as deep as you can.”

Bones starts moving again, thighs shaking as he bears down, face twisted in concentration. Jim hears the sound of fabric tearing and is utterly confused for a moment before he sees the aroused-embarrassed mix on Spock’s face. He pulls his hands out of the bed sheets.

“I’ll replace them,” he says through gritted teeth.

“Replace what?” Bones asks, focused as he sinks down another millimeter.

“Your bed sh--ahhh…”

Jim feels like throwing a party right then and there as Bones finally seats himself, and Spock trails off in a soft cry, torn bed sheets forgotten. Instead, he decides his own neglected cock has been neglected long enough. Bones and Spock are almost completely still for a few moments.

“Those ridges really make a difference,” Bones says conversationally before circling his hips and clenching. Spock lets out another soft cry, and Bones throws Jim a look of triumph.

“Hey, Spock, you wanna know a secret about Bones?” Jim asks, not wanting Bones to get too confidently in charge. Bones circles his hips again and pushes himself up just barely before sitting back down. Jim decides to take Spock’s groan as a yes.

“He loves being marked.”

Spock’s eyes open to look at Jim, understanding lost on him briefly, before he’s suddenly sitting up, arms behind Bones to hold him firmly in place despite the movement, his mouth latching to Bones’s collarbone.

“Help him fuck himself on you,” Jim orders breathlessly, his hand moving fast over his own cock. Spock grips Bones by the sides and pulls him up with barely any effort, pushing him back down fast. Bones lets out a sharp cry, and Jim bites his lip. God, he’s close. Spock pulls Bones up again and back down, and Bones goes almost limp. Again Spock manhandles him easily, and now Bones is looking, searching helplessly for something.

“Jim, get your--ah--ass over here--ah--goddammit.”

Jim stops, his cock jumping against his belly unhappily, and crawls over to them. Kneeling behind Bones, he reaches around to take Bones’s yet untouched cock. Bones gasps, letting his head fall back on Jim’s shoulder. Spock’s still forcing Bones’s body up and down, up and down, getting faster and harder as he goes.

“Don’t break him,” Jim breathes. Spock lets go too fast and Bones lets out a bark. Spock moves his hands down, brushing his fingers against where he and Bones meet, sunk back to the tilt. Then suddenly he’s shuddering, biting down where he’s still working on Bones’s collarbone.

“Fuck!”

Jim holds Bones through Spock’s climax, wincing as he sees the telltale red of blood leaking past Spock’s lips. A few moments pass and Spock relaxes. His tongue flicks past his lips to lap up the blood on Bones’s skin before pulling back, looking thoroughly flustered.

“I apologize, Leonard,” he says, sounding far too put together for someone who just orgasmed for the third time that night. “I did not intend to harm you.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Bones growls, grabbing Spock’s head and yanking him in for a kiss. Jim huffs out a laugh, his hand moving back to Bones’s cock. Bones’s breath hitches and he pulls away from Spock, eyes falling shut in pleasure.

“Jim,” he says, “I swear to god, just kiss him.”

The easy strokes of Jim’s hand falters for just a moment, and Jim stares at Bones. But the bastard’s eyes are closed, and he’s too close to the edge. Jim looks up at Spock, hoping to maybe get an explanation out of him, but the Vulcan only leans in for the ordered kiss.

Bones comes with Jim’s hand wrapped around his cock and Spock still seated inside him, Jim and Spock tentatively brushing their tongues past each others’ lips over Bones’s shoulder.

“Spock, I think Jim needs some help,” Bones murmurs lazily. Again, Jim falters, staring at Bones, but Bones only smiles. Two strokes later from Spock’s stupidly strong hands, Jim comes.

Vulcans recover more easily from orgasms, apparently, because while Jim and Bones stay a tangled mess of sweaty and wearied limbs on the bed, Spock gets up. He pads to the bathroom and returns with a wet washcloth, gently cleaning up both uselessly worn out humans. He pays special attention to the mark on Bones’s collarbone, but it’s no longer bleeding. It is an angry and beautiful palate of colors, though, and Jim smiles at the thought of how long it’ll last.

Spock retreats and disposes of the washcloth through the laundry chute. It takes Jim and Bones a moment to realize then that the Vulcan starts putting on his clothing.

“The hell you think you’re doin’?” Bones asks, grumpy and slurred with exhaustion. Spock freezes and looks at them both, apparently having no good answer.

“Stay,” Bones says, dropping his head back down onto the mess of bed sheets.

“I don’t wish to intrude.”

“We asked you to share our bed with us,” Bones says, voice muffled by the sheets. “I think we’ve past that point.”

“I only--”

“Uhura want you back tonight?” Jim asks because they are only borrowing, after all. Spock looks vaguely lost.

“I do not--”

“Then stay,” Jim says, patting Bones’s hip invitingly. “Just for the night.”

Spock hesitates a moment longer, eyes flicking back and forth between Jim and Bones, before nodding and slipping back out of his clothes. Bones hums as Spock settles back down beside him, and Jim falls asleep with a smile on his lips. They may have to negotiate with Uhura after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more little Jim/Bones focused chapter after this, and then I will be writing a separate longfic "sequel" with lots of McSpirky-ness and adventure and Enterprise shenanigans!

**Author's Note:**

> I maaayyyyy write another installment of this with Spock, but I'm intimidated by the idea of writing Spock so I make no promises.
> 
> Also, I know, I know, it's implied that Spock and Uhura get back together during the party, but one: Bones doesn't necessarily know that, two: it's implied, three: who says Uhura wouldn't be down with some McSpirk?


End file.
